Fuel pumps with adapters of this type form part of a fuel feed unit in present-day motor vehicles and are known from practical use. The pump is usually preloaded against a base of the fuel container and connected to a flange of the fuel container via the section of the feed line located inside the fuel container. In order to connect the section of the feed line located inside the fuel container to the fuel pump, the adapter is retained in a groove of the connection piece by means of a spring clip of the latching connection. The adapter has a Christmas-tree profile for pushing the section of the feed line thereon.
However, a disadvantage of the known fuel pump with the adapter is that installation of the adapter on the fuel pump is very difficult. In addition, installation with the spring clip of the latching connection requires prior alignment of the adapter with respect to the fuel pump, which contributes to making still more difficult the fixing of the adapter through a usually very small assembly opening of the fuel container.